Place Where I Belong
by Hakhin
Summary: I’m going home to the place I belong where your heart found mine. To the place where I saw you for the first time, like an angel staring down at me. Crisis Core .Zack/Aerith.


**_A/N: _**_I wrote this story due to playing FF7: Crisis Core. I never knew much about the relationship between Zack and Aerith, and from playing Crisis Core, I finally understand what their relationship was all about. I've never written a Zack/Aerith story before, so enjoy. They have a very sad love story in my opinion. But the main thing is that at least they were reunited in Advent Children. :) And also one more thing, this story was based straight after Crisis Core.  
_

* * *

I'm going home to the place I belong where your heart found mine. To the place where I saw you for the first time, like an angel staring down at me. The way you smiled and said hello to me. I will never forget, no, I will never forget you.

I was everything you didn't like, a SOLDIER that killed for the simple pleasure of killing. And I knew you didn't like that, but even when I told you; you still stuck by me. I don't know what I would ever have done without you.

You're my everything, do you know that. You're the stars that shine in the night, the twinkling bits of light that keep the moonlit sky bright. You're the shimmering lights in between the clouds and the breeze in a rainy night. You're the sky that makes my world and the air that I breath.

You're my life, my heart, my soul and universe.

And even as I stand here staring at you at the door of your chapel I can't help but fix my eyes upon you. I can never look away and sometimes I wish I could remain here in this moment, staring at you for an eternity. Because right now, right in this moment, everything's perfect. Because I'm here, where I belong.

But I can never stay here, and even though I wish so, and I want so. I can never belong here, because the place I now belong to is made of green, stream like water. The place of souls. The place where the dead rest.

And I guess it's ignorant of me to see you one last time. Because seeing you will only make it harder to let go. But I wanted to fulfil that last promise to you; before I went. I can't go without at least letting you know.

You deserve at least that.

I want to see you smile again, to see your perfect face that matched no other beauty. You're so perfect, do you know that. There's no other that makes me smile, that makes my heart beat faster in a mere second. No... There's no other that makes me feel like this; feel weak and strong at the same time. There's no one that I would rather give my heart to than you. You've always made me believe in what I believed in and to never give up no matter what. And that's why I'm standing her in the quiet night. That's why I've returned to the place I know I belong.

Death was not really in my itinerary, so it's rather ironic how I've come to the place I was heading to in the first place. And I don't think you knew that. I don't think anyone told you that. I was coming here you know, back to you, back to the place I only ever belonged. I was going to help you sell the flowers, open a shop, settle down have a couple of kids. I wanted that, with you.

But now, all I have is death. I get to see people age, I get to see people die. I get to watch you anytime I want, but I can't hold you, I can't touch you. And that hurts the most.

I have to go soon, to the place where I don't want to belong; in a stream filled with other people like me. But before I go, I just want you to know that I'm with you.

I'm standing behind you, you know, leaning down, my nose almost touching your cheek. I hear you crying softly and it hurts that I can't hold you. I think even though no one told you. I think you knew, the moment the blood began to pour. I think you already knew somewhere deep in your heart. You knew I was never coming back.

You're shivering slightly as you cry and the flowers are waving slightly as your tears splash over them. It's funny how the flowers seem to notice me. They move away from my feet as if allowing me to stand clearly without crushing them. I just wish you could see me, one last time.

I close my eyes for a moment, listen to you crying. But you stopped already, and it makes it easier I guess, to know that you're not crying anymore. It hurts to see you cry.

And that's when I hear it, the words that brought me here in the first place.

'There's only one thing I want the most,' you whispered through a broken voice. 'To be together with you more often, Zack.'

'I know, Aerith,' I whisper finally. 'I know.'

I don't know if you ever heard me, but I think you did because you looked to the sky instantly. And your eyes went wide. Your hand when to your lips, because that's where I kissed you in the form that I am now. You never saw me, but you felt me. That was all I needed before I went.

I think that told you all you needed to know. And with that I would wait, I would keep watch over you and wait for you until it was your time. Not any time soon I hope, I want you to live your life, but when you do come one day, I'll be waiting for you.

And only then will we return to the place we belong.

end.

* * *

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

Home - Chris Daughtry

* * *


End file.
